Recuerdos
by Bakemono1126
Summary: Lana Skye aún recuerda a Mia. Leves spoilers de PW AA, caso 5.


Sigh, qué viciada me estoy pegando a este juego xD No es normal... ¡pero es que hay tantos personajes que me gustan!

Nn, advertir que hay (muy probablemente) **OoC** y errores en el canon porque a) No recuerdo muy bien el caso 1-5 (Me parece que Lana y Mia no iban a la misma clase, y tampoco recuerdo si se conocieron en la universidad o dónde ;_;) y b) Aún no he jugado al Trials and Tribulations, por lo tanto no sé si la historia de Mia se profundiza más... He buscado algo por Internet, pero lo que he encontrado estaba en inglés y... bueno... u.u Así que pido disculpas por adelantado.

Luego, si gusta, se puede tomar como un LanaxMia muuuuy suave. Si gusta.

**

* * *

**

**Recuerdos**

Lana recuerda el día en que se enteró de la muerte de su amiga, Mia Fey.

"_Famosa abogada es encontrada muerta en su despacho."_

"_La principal sospechosa es Maya Fey, hermana menor de la víctima."_

Decían los titulares.

Lana leyó todo el artículo, ocultando cualquier rastro de tristeza en su rostro. Recuerda que se quedó paralizada unos instantes, a su pesar, y que Ema, preocupada, le había preguntado si se encontraba bien. No necesitó mucho tiempo para recuperar la compostura y decidir que no iría al entierro de su amiga.

- Estoy bien.

Y Ema, aún preocupada, se preguntó si su hermana volvería a sonreír de verdad algún día.

*

Han pasado dos meses desde que el juez dio el veredicto de no culpabilidad y Lana Skye recuerda a Mia más que nunca, aunque no está muy segura de por qué. Más de una vez, su hermana se ha quedado mirándola porque en su rostro se dibuja una sonrisa involuntaria. Y es porque no deja de rememorar la primera vez que habló con Mia.

_Era un día especialmente caluroso._

_Lana acababa de acompañar a una entusiasmada Ema a la escuela y, ahora, se dirigía a sus propias clases. Las primeras del curso. Su primer paso para convertirse en fiscal._

_Está segura__ de que Mia se sentó cerca de ella, porque no pudo evitar fijarse en el rostro sereno y autosuficiente que mostraba, ni en el aura de seguridad que emanaba de su cruce de brazos y su elegante atuendo._

_Recuerda que el profesor de Derecho dio comienzo la clase sin muchos rodeos, con una escueta presentación y una ristra de leyes en la pizarra que debían apuntar. También recuerda que él, implacable, lanzó una pregunta. No recuerd__a cuál, ni tampoco la respuesta. Solo sabe que ese profesor les había pillado a todos por sorpresa._

_A todos, excepto a Mia Fey que, con una sonrisa inteligente, se levantó de su asiento y respondió clara y concisa. Está convencida de que no fue la única que supo que la abogacía corría por las venas de esa chica._

_Aún se ríe de la cara de sorpresa que puso el profesor, quien no esperaba que alguien contestara. Pero, por sobre todo, le tiene especial cariño a ese sentimiento de admiración (y algo de rivalidad) que nació dentro de sí en aquel instante._

_Cuando terminó la clase, Lana Skye se sintió realizada. Su sueño sería hecho realidad, y aquella clase, insignificante comparada con el resto que le esperaba, era la primera. Sería una gran fiscal, porque para eso había nacido. Igual que Ema sería inspectora._

_Sin embargo, antes de aventurarse a la siguiente clase, necesitaba hablar con Fey._

_La susodicha conversaba con un par de estudiantes más que, a juzgar por la expresión incómoda de ella, la estarían felicitando por su brillante intervención. Lana aguardó pacientemente a que terminaran._

- _Has estado increíble, chica._

_Mia sonrió cortésmente y la futura fiscal leyó en su rostro que, para la Fey, no era más que otra "admiradora". Y se molestó. Ella no era una más. _

- _Pero, ¿sabes? No estoy de acuerdo con lo que has dicho. Para nada. _

_Afirmó, rotunda, y se dio media vuelta, altiva y orgullosa._

_Lo que no esperaba, y eso es algo de lo que estará feliz toda su vida, es que sentiría la mano cálida de Mia en su hombro y que, cuando se girase hacia ella, volvería a encontrarse con esa aura de seguridad y la sonrisa altanera en su rostro._

- _¿Y puedo saber en qué no estás de acuerdo?_

_Lana sonrió._

*

Sí, la recuerda con cariño.

Y le gusta imaginarse qué habría dicho Mia de ella si hubiera visto en qué clase de persona se había convertido por culpa de Gant. Por su propia culpa. Por salvar a su hermana. Y lo único que la consuela, es que no duda, ni por un instante, que Mia hubiera hecho lo mismo por Maya.

Pero ya es demasiado tarde. La primogénita del Clan Fey ya no está con ellos y no puede proteger a su hermanita.

Ahora, Lana Skye solo puede esperar que Phoenix Wright siga con el legado de Mia, y que no eche las cosas a perder. Y que, algún día, Ema sea mejor inspectora de lo que ella ha sido como fiscal.


End file.
